


true love

by pumkiniall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Protective Niall, Sad Harry, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 11:33:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumkiniall/pseuds/pumkiniall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets treated like shit of his dad because he is gay. Niall comforts him later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	true love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi beautiful,
> 
> I hope you like this 
> 
> xx

He knew people says that if you’re 16 you are too young to know where you belong and to who you belong. Especially if you ask his dad. The man who should support him in life. The man who were supposed to love him for who he is, it shouldn’t matter to him if his only son, his only child is gay. If his boy gets attracted to boys. But it did matter to that man. He was probably the least supportive person for Harry. 

“DON’T YOU GET YOU’RE SICK, HARRY? Don’t you see that you aren’t normal? IT’S NOT NORMAL FOR A BOY GETTING ATTRACTED TO OTHER BOYS! Why do you think God created a woman and a man? Harry! Why do you think He did that? Was it because the man were supposed to find another man? NO! NO, HARRY IT WASN’T THEREFORE!”

It hurt to get those words screamed at you at the same time as you feel the physicalslaps on your cheek. It hurt so much that he couldn’t hold in the tears anymore. He let them streaming down his face, making his cheeks and neck wet. 

“HARRY YOU FUCKING FAGGOT STOP CRYING! MEN DOESN’T CRY! GAYS DO BUT MY SON ISN’T A FUCKING HOMOSEXUAL! My son wouldn’t want to disappoint his own father by being gay. He would know better!” 

The hits got harder. He felt the blood dripping from his lip. The small, hurt boy didn’t want to believe that his own dad hated him for being himself. He didn’t want to believe that his dad made him bleed, made scars in his heart that would last his whole life. He didn’t want to believe it. 

The brunette’s mother loved him. He knew that. She was a great mum, she would never want to hurt her baby. Harry wanted her to there now. Physically. Not just in his mind, he wanted her to come back to life, to him. He needed her more than ever. 

After some more hits in the face his dad finally stopped. He didn’t say anything more he just left. Left his son now laying in pain on the kitchen floor. He left his son, his wife’s son, his mothers only grandchild. How could he? Didn’t he get that he hurt other people other than Harry? Didn’t he get that people actually loved and respected Harry? How could he hurt them? How could he? 

Harry remembered the day his mum left the world. The day she stopped fighting cancer, the day the game ended and cancer won. He still remembered the words she said the morning when she woke up in the hospital, about ten hours before she stopped playing the stupid game. Harry had told her about that he was gay the night before. That he had found a boy. A cute blonde boy named Niall. He had told her about how he felt when he was near him. How he felt like he was home. 

He had fallen asleep crying in her arms. And when he woke up she just said “Harry love, I love you. I will always do, and it’s ok that you like boys. It’s ok honey. And I know your dad may not treat you as he should when I’m gone… but..” she stopped for a while. It was hard for her to talk to her son she knew was going to get treated like shit just because he had another sexual orientation. And the worst part was that he would be going through it without her. She wouldn’t be able to do anything. 

“But please baby, please don’t forget that deep deep inside he loves you for just being you. That he loves you even if you’re gay, just because he doesn’t say it. Please keep that in mind. I love you.”

Even if it was almost a year ago he could still hear her voice inside his head. He wanted to believe she was right. That his dad actually loved him but it was so hard. It was hard to believe someone saying those hateful words but still loving the person. But maybe she was right? Maybe his dad couldn’t accept the fact that his son was “different”. Maybe he couldn’t accept the fact that love wasn’t about which sex but where you could feel “real” feelings, where you felt like it’s there you belong. The feeling of someone loving you so much it hurts, the feeling of someone always being there, always protecting you. Maybe he couldn’t understand it was possible for a man to feel this about another man and the same with women.

Harry didn’t have the time to think more before his phone rang. He slowly picked up the phone, it was Niall. His beautiful boyfriend. He didn’t want to answer, he didn’t want to make the Irish boy worried. But what choice did he have? 

“Hello?” he said with a weak voice. He tried to sound happy but it didn’t work out so well.

“Harry? Are you ok babe? Where are you?” Niall sounded worried. 

Fuck this wasn’t what he wanted. The least thing he wanted was to make Niall upset.

“Yeah… Or it’s fine” he started crying. It just hurt so much.

“Harry love, where are you?” the boy with the clear Irish accent sounded even more woried and a little desperate. 

“I-I’m at home but you can’t come here.”

“Why? Is it your dad? What has he done?”

“He got upset again about me being gay.” he didn’t have to say anything more. Niall got it.

“Please baby, come here. I really want you to get out of that house now. Please.” his voice was so calm and soft. 

“O-ok.” Harry’s voice was still shaking. He slowly stood up and grabbed his jacket. His dad had left. He had probably gone to the grave or somewhere to drink the sorrow away. Harry knew deep in his heart that the only thing that made his dad do this was sorrow. 

*

After a ten minutes walk Harry arrived at Niall’s house. He slowly walked up to the door and pressed the doorbell. After not more than 20 seconds the door opened. 

“Hi, Harry.” it was Maura who looked at him with her kind eyes. Harry knew she could see his cracked lip and the red and blue parts on his face. 

“Hi.” Harry felt his voice started shaking again. 

“Are you ok?” her voice was as calm as Niall’s. 

Harry hadn’t the strength to talk so he just nod. 

“NIALL! Harry’s here!” Maura called for Niall still with a soft voice.

Just a few seconds Niall had Harry in his arms. They somehow ended up in Niall’s room. In his bed. The one year older boy just cuddled the hurt boy and kissed him on this forehead. He knew Harry needed him just being there. Just loving him. He needed to get loved, to feel physical love. 

“Niall, I love you. Thank you for always being here for me. I-” Harry started sobbing again. 

“Baby, I love you too. I will always be here for you. I don’t care if people think we’re gross just because we are with someone we love. I will only care about you being ok. And you will stay here for a while. I don’t want you to go home, I don’t want you to get treated like that. I love you so so much my darling.” 

The two boys leaned into a soft long lasting kiss. They soon fell asleep, Harry in Niall’s arms. Just like a perfect couple.


End file.
